Mega Man 11
by RandomWriter847
Summary: A fan made continuation of the awesome mega man series. Be warned, in this story I make mega man out to be a bit of a jerk. The robot masters here are fan made, as well as some characters. This is my first story, so I'm not sure what rating is best. I'll do teen, just to be safe. There will be EXTREMELY mild language, and mild violence. I ship Bass and Roll, so some romance.
1. 1 Time for a change

Mega Man 11

Chapter 1

Time for a change

Dr. Wily sat alone in the darkness of his fortress. He stood up, and let out a sigh.

"How many times have I tried to take over the world?" he asked, as he walked down the hallway. "To be honest, I've lost count."

He walked past some conveyor belts, that were constantly assembling new robots.

"Each scheme was different than the last one, but they all ended in the same way, defeat."

He sighed again, and walked up to a huge window at the front of his fortress. This was his newest fortress, one he had built on an island.

"And each time I ask myself "wily, why are you so bad?"

He sighed for a third time, and turned around.

"But no more!" he said, as he walked down the hall with a determined look.

"No more asking myself why I'm not good." Said Wily. "It's time I became good, for real! And to do that, I'm going to need some help."

Bass and Treble sat alone on top of a building in new York city.

"Good thing I planted that tracking device on you." Said Wily.

"You again." Said Bass, disgustedly.

"I know you're not happy with my recent schemes." Said Wily. "But I've got news for you my son, I'm no longer evil."

Bass wasn't sure what was more shocking, that wily was calling one of his robot creations son, or that wily was becoming good.

"You always say that at the end of your schemes." Said Bass. "Don't worry mega man, I'l be good, I'll be good, I promise."

"What a wonderful impression." Said Wily. "But you're missing one thing, this isn't the end of a scheme, it's the start of something better."

Wily turned, and headed down the staircase.

"Come if you want." Said Wily. "It's your choice."

Bass watched as Wily left, and the words "it's the start of something better" echoed in his mind.

"I hope you're right wily." Said Bass. "I hope you're right."


	2. 2 A few new faces

Mega Man 11

Chapter 2

A few new faces

"I can't believe this!" said a very disgusted Mega Man.

"What?" said Proto Man. "That wily is turning good, or that everyone is believing him?"

"Both of them, and the fact that you're believing him." Responded the blue bomber. "I fight dozens of robot masters and you're never there, and yet when wily pretends to turn good, you suddenly show up."

"I'm surprised you're not happy about it." Said Roll. "This means no more fighting."

"Too bad." Said Mega Man. "I was getting used to kicking Gutsman's…"

"Ladies and gentleman…" said Wily.

"Quiet." Said Dr. Light. "He's starting his speech."

"It is my great honor to appear before you, and not in chains for once."

"Oh that's bad, that's really bad." Said Bass, who was still on the same building he had been on 3 days ago, when wily had visited him.

"Many times have I tried to conquer the world, and so, it is my pleasure to say that my evil schemes are put to rest." Said Wily. "Meet the newest line of robot masters."

Smoke erupted from the ground, and 12 robots rose up from behind him.

"12 robot masters?" said Proto Man. "Wily, you've outdone yourself."

"First up, we have Volt Woman." Said Wily, motioning to a female, yellow robot. "With her abilities, she can repair damaged machines, or help in power outages."

"The world can always use another female robot." Said Roll.

"Elec Man, Cloud Man, Dynamo Man, Spark Man, Sheep Man, Plug Man, we've seen electricity before." Said Mega Man. "Boring."

"Next up, is Steel Man." Said Wily, pointing at a large, red robot. "He can bend any metal, and has a knowledge of materials that will let him fix up old robots."

"Maybe he can fix you old man." Proto Man said to Light.

Dr. Light was so focused, he wasn't paying attention.

"Third, is Storm Man." Said Wily. "A great strategist, he can lead you through bad weather."

"He's just sheep man and air man mixed together." Said Mega Man. "Boooooo!"

Roll gave him "the face". Mega Man let out one last boo, and then shut up.

"Next, is Hydro Man." Said Wily. "He has a knowledge of all the bodies of water, which will allow him to search out sunken ships."

"Yo ho ho." Said Mega Man sarcastically.

Roll had lost focus on him and wily, and was now staring at bass.

"What's he doing all the way over there?" she asked herself.

"Fifth, we have Sludge Man." Said Wily. "He can survive in dangerous environments, and go places no one else can."

"That's not a robot master!" said Mega Man. "That's half a robot master."

"Next up, is Thorn Man." Said Wily. "He can control plants, and will be sent to clean up pollution."

"Flower power." Said Mega Man.

Meanwhile, Bass and Treble were watching with a mix of interest and amusement.

"Watcha' doing all the way up here?" asked Roll.

"Auggh, someone needs to get a beeper for you." Said Bass.

"He's technically your dad." Said Roll. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I will be." Said Bass. "If he keeps his word."

"Next up we have Dino Man." Said Wily. "He can communicate with dinosaurs, and his knowledge of ancient items will allow us to learn more about the ancient world."

Mega Man opened his mouth, and then stopped.

"Yeah I got nothing."

"And next we have Diamond Woman." Said Wily. "She can control minerals, and will make mining that much easier."

"Ooh, sparkly." Said Proto Man.

"But wait, what's this?" said Wily. "A NINTH ROBOT MASTER? Look's like I've gone over the wily status quo of eight robot masters."

"Oh get over yourself!" called Bass, not that anyone but roll and treble could here him."

"Here is Pyro Man." Said Wily. "More resistant to heat than any other robot I've created, he will be able to explore the hearts of volcanoes."

"Anything yet?" asked Proto Man.

"No, I'm all out of insults." Said mMega Man.

"Next is Mortar Man." Said Wily. "Master of explosives, he can control all defense systems, granting him an army anywhere, anytime."

"A mortar?" said Mega Man. "I bet you don't even know what a mortar is!"

"And the insults are back." Said Proto Man.

"Second to last is Tunnel Man." Said Wily. "An expert at mining, and he can transform."

"Hang on." Said Mega Man. "I'll think of something."

"And last but not least, is Cyber Man." Said Wily. "He can control meteors and asteroids, allowing him to protect the entire earth."

"Does anyone else see how that could be a problem?" said Mega Man.

"Too late." Said Proto Man, as a wave of applause erupted. "The crowd is already on his side."


	3. 3 A new foe

Mega Man 11

Chapter 3

A new enemy

The cheers turned to gasps, as a huge ship appeared overhead.

"What is that?" asked Proto Man.

"Wily, what have you done this time?" asked Mega Man.

"This isn't my doing!" said Wily. "I've never seen that ship before in my life."

The ship came to a stop overhead, and then lowered some mechanical arms. There was a flash of light, and they all exploded. Everyone turned, and saw that they had been shot by wily, who was holding a pistol he had concealed in his coat.

"Don't touch my kids!" he said defiantly.

A panel on the ship opened, and revealed a blue panel. It fired a laser, sending wily flying across and into the ground.

"Dad!" screamed Bass.

He fused with Treble to create his special flying mode, and soared down to help. The twelve robot masters went to attack the ship, but it was too late. Twelve arms came down, and knocked them out with a powerful ray. The arms wrapped around the robots, and retreated with them back into the ship.

"The ship is escaping!" said Roll.

"Not for long!" said Mega Man.

He jumped onto Rush, who transformed into a hover-board. The two of them shot up the side of a building, and pursued the ship. They reached the top of the building, and came face to face with a squad of green robots.

"Crud!" said Mega Man.

He ducked behind the wall, as laser blasts shot past him. He stuck his arm out, and fired his mega buster. One by one, the robots fell. When it was clear, he and rush headed for the ship. As they approached, a robot flew out. He was different from the others, he was taller, bigger, and had red armor. He had grey helmet that resembled a skull, and had an enormous flaming ring attached to his back. There was a strange generator attached to his back, that allowed him to fly.

"You must be mega man." He said. "Hero of earth."

"Give me back the robot masters!" said Mega Man.

"Don't you want to know my name?" asked the robot.

"I'm in a bad mood." Said Mega Man. "You picked a bad day to mess with me!"

He fired his mega buster, and hit the robot many times. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to do anything.

"Oh well." Said the robot. "Looks like you won't be much of a challenge."

He charged up energy in his hands, and sent two waves of fire out at mega man. The blue robot dodged, and ducked behind a wall.

"Great!" said Mega Man. "My weapon isn't having any affect!"

He stopped, and then looked at the defeated green robots.

"Wait a minute." He said. "That's it!"

He ran forward, and picked up one of the robots. He used it as a shield against his opponent, and then fired the laser pistol he had stolen from the downed robot. This time, he managed to do some damage. Unfortunately, he soon ran out of pistols.

"Time to die." Said the robot. "And you shall be defeated by the leader of our master's forces, Temperature Infernion."

"So that's your name." said Mega Man. "Now I'll know who I've defeated."

Infernion pulled of his fire ring, and threw it at mega man. The blue bomber simply dodged, and grabbed a shield off of one of the downed robots. He threw it, cutting the generator on his foe. Infernion exploded, and crashed into the ground.

Mega Man gasped.

"Thank goodness it's over."


End file.
